1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to archery bows.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various compound type bows have been advanced in the prior art which provide for pulleys and strings for maintaining a substantially uniform draw force (or reducing draw force) as the bow is drawn fully, so that while the bow string is being drawn to propel an arrow with substantial force, the archer does not have to increase the draw force substantially.
A wide variety of compound bows have been made using pulleys for the draw string.
Additionally, attempts have been made to design bows simulating the effect of a compound bow by use of a torsion element,, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,345 a torsion bar that is mounted immediately to the rear of the handle, and connected between the bowstring and the handle with a cam arrangement so that the torsion bar is loaded as the bow is drawn, to load the string in tension, other than in a linear relationship to draw distance.
Additionally, an archery bow with a collapsible bow armrest includes locking means that go between the bowstring and the handle portion of the bow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,012 and this aids in maintaining the bow in a full drawn position so that the arm doesn't have to keep a full force on the bowstring when operating.
Other types of bows such as i.e. curved bows and compression spring bows, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,161,642 where a spring is illustrated, and Design Patent DES No. 237,491, shows an archery bow formed out of a piece of metal that is recurved in form.
Additionally, Design Patent DES No. 237,490 shows a different type of archery bow having two curved hoops and a handle in the center of the hoops. These devices appear to be quite difficult to make.
Thus, the prior art fails to disclose a bow that provides an adequate load with a low draw or pull force, but yet is simple to make and does not involve complicated pulleys and the like.